


You're Not Alone

by Shells19



Series: Life's Never Easy [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Grade-A Parenting, M/M, Romantic shit, climbing trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shells19/pseuds/Shells19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki have been dating for two months and, while things might be going great between them, life still tends to a pain. With his parents still a majour problem, Thor finds that stress is becoming more and more difficult to bear on his own, driving him straight into Loki's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone

            What Thor was doing … it wasn’t something that he was used to doing. He didn’t just skip school, didn’t put his studies aside, because stress was getting the better of him – he didn’t _allow_ stress to get the better of him. Thor was used to the stress and the pressure that was placed upon him, so why was he folding under it all now? Whatever the reason, it was a frustrating one – one that had Thor texting Loki, asking if he wanted to meet him under the bleachers before class started, because he honestly didn’t think he could make it through the day without losing his mind and, as selfish as it was, he didn’t think he would be able to handle it alone. Loki was just the first and only person that came to mind that he wanted near him at the time.

            Twenty minutes later, Thor hadn’t said a word. He was sitting on the dirty ground, completely ignorant to the trash that was around him – the crushed cans, the balled up pieces of paper, the cigarette stubs. Loki had been a bit more … _vocal_ about their sitting arrangements, finally giving up and sitting on Thor’s backpack, his own messenger bag resting in his lap, safe from the ground. Thor would have found that highly amusing was he not feeling as though he was going to claw his skin off. He just … didn’t know what to do. It shouldn’t have come to such a surprise. It was only a matter of time before the stress would become too much and he would start to crumble under the weight, but for it to happen _now_ of all times … well. That was just his luck.

            Thirty minutes past and the bell to first period ended. From under the bleachers, Thor could see the students filing up and down the hallways, heading to their next class. He wondered briefly if he should just suck it up and head back to class, apologise to Loki for making him skip with him, and just pretend that none of this had happened, because he was obviously just acting ridiculous now. There was no need for his little outburst, no need to act dramatic and mope under the bleachers, because he couldn’t seem to get his breathing under control. It was just a little panic attack – nothing more.

            Movement caught his attention from his peripheral vision, and he watched it for a few moments – Loki was drumming the fingers of his left hand over his messenger bag in quick succession – before finally turning and addressing it. Loki looked over at him expectantly, and Thor raised his brows at him, silently asking him what was wrong. Of course, Loki wouldn’t make it easy on him.

            “What?” He asked emerald green eyes translucent in the shade. It was ridiculous how Thor’s heart sped up whenever he looked at Loki, how the wind ruffling his hair in just the right way seemed to take his breath away. He felt trapped under a spell, as insane as that sounded to his own ears.

            But, through his suddenly fuzzy and muddled mind, Thor glanced down and saw the fingers thrumming rhythmically against the messenger bag, and he was able to pull himself from the haze. He needed a distraction if he was ever going to get back to class, after all. “If you need to smoke, Loki, go ahead and do it. I don’t want to be the reason why you start going through withdraws or anything.”

            Loki merely stared at him and, not for the first time, Thor wondered what was going on through his mind. He was just so different and unusual and Thor found that he couldn’t look away for fear of missing something crucial. It was nerve-wracking, just as much as it was exhilarating. “I thought I wasn’t supposed to smoke under the bleachers.”

            At first, Thor was confused and a little taken off guard, but then he realised what Loki was commenting on. The first time that Thor had gathered the courage to talk to him he was under the bleachers having a smoke. Thor was a blundering idiot and he couldn’t help but smile, because Loki was smiling, too, and that moment wasn’t just engraved in Thor’s mind, but in his, as well. Thor felt sometimes that he was the only one who thought about them in a different light. Perhaps Loki was just as sentimental, but simply in a different way. It had been two months, after all.

            “I guess you’re secret is safe with me.”

            Thor watched as Loki huffed and dug into his messenger bag, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Nimble fingers were expert in holding the cigarette in between two thin lips as he lit it, and Thor watched transfixed as his neck constricted as he inhaled and then exhaled, smoke curling in the air between them. “See something you like?”

            Loki’s words pulled Thor out of whatever state he was in, and he focussed his gaze, seeing Loki looking at him with an amused look on his face. Thor suddenly felt confident. “Always,” He replied, pleased when he saw the smirk on Loki’s face falter some, as though he wasn’t expecting such an answer from him.

            Chuckling, Thor shifted his position some, his legs growing numb from being in the same position for about an hour. Crossing his legs, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Thor could feel Loki’s gaze on him still and, when he looked up to meet his eyes, he found Loki reached over with his right hand, fingers curling around his own. Though they had gone out several times, though they had made it clear that they were both interested in being together, Thor and Loki had taken their relationship slow. They touch casually – so casually that they barely even realised they were doing it half the time – but they had never made a point of displaying such affections. But there Loki was, reaching over and taking his hand and it took all Thor had to not gasp at the sensation. And as bizarre as it sounded, it felt as though Thor was suddenly aware of their position – of the closeness of their bodies, of the wind softly blowing Loki’s body wash in his direction, of the way the smoke curled into the air between them, of the wild shades of green in his eyes.

            Thor was suddenly aware of how _gorgeous_ Loki was with his pale skin and dark hair, a contrast that didn’t sound like it would work, but something that Loki pulled off so well. His hand was soft, though rough at the same time, indicating work and experience. Thor could see a slightly darker shade under Loki’s eyes, hinting towards long nights with not enough sleep. But Thor could also see the pride in Loki’s eyes, the straightness of his shoulders. He could see a man who cared about his appearance, someone who didn’t have a lot, but fought for everything that he had, and cherished it even more.

            “Were you ever going to tell me what this was all about?” Loki asked his voice soft. His eyes shifted from Thor’s to his fingers, playing with the tips.

            Sighing, shaking himself from his thoughts, Thor curled his hand over Loki’s, halting his motions. Loki didn’t make any protests and even wrapped his fingers around Thor’s. As sentimental as it was, it was the first time that they had truly made contact. His heart thrummed a bit stronger and – though it might have just been Thor’s imagination – he felt like his feet were finally finding purchase on solid ground. Or at least the descent wasn’t as foreboding as it once was. That was something.

            “I just needed your help coming back down, you know?” His parents were stressing him out to the point where he couldn’t seem to breathe, and being near Loki, hearing his words or just being in his presence was enough to remind him of how far he’d gotten, thanks to the man. He would have still been under his parents’ schemes and selfish plans to weasel their way into Howard Stark’s pocket. And though they were still trying, at least Thor had the back-bone to put his foot down. That was something that he wouldn’t have had if it hadn’t of been for Loki.

            “Any chance you can do that somewhere else besides on this dirty ground?” Loki asked, and Thor laughed quietly at how he wrinkled his nose in obvious disgust, turning his nose up as he glanced around at the trash they were sitting around. “I had to skip breakfast, because I was in a rush, so I’m really hungry. How about we grab something to eat?”

            Truly, he _had_ planned on going to class eventually, but Loki’s suggestion … well. The idea of ditching school and spending it with Loki just sounded far too good to pass up. Nodding his head, Thor climbed to his feet and pulled Loki up. “I like that idea. Where do you want to go?”

            “I know this really good place,” Loki grinned, swinging his messenger bag over his shoulder before leaning down and picking Thor’s backpack up.

            They let their hands go and Thor was relieved that neither felt awkward about it. If anything, Thor felt a bit of disappointment over the fact that they weren’t holding hands any more. He missed the warmth that his hand provided, missed the soft roughness – what a glorious contradiction it was – that Loki’s hand delivered. But as they started walking, the faint aroma of cigarette smoke following them as they made their way across the football field to the parking lot, Thor felt Loki’s hand on his sleeve.

            As they neared his car, Thor chanced a glance over at Loki, watching as a cloud of smoke wafted from between his thin lips. “You do know that you aren’t smoking in my car, right?” Not only would that be a horrible idea – he could only imagine the reaction his parents would give, the questions that they would demand answers to – but Thor also had too much pride in his car to allow such a smell to stain the material.

            Loki’s grin seemed to widen. “Do you want to try?” He asked, holding the cigarette out for Thor to take.

            “No,” Thor replied immediately, turning his own nose up. Never had he any desire to smoke and he certainly wouldn’t give in just because Loki was offering it. Opening the back seat behind the driver’s side, Thor tossed his backpack in before slamming it shut, pulling out his keys from the pocket of his jeans.

            “So it’s okay to watch me and drool as I smoke, but you won’t at least give it a try to see what all the fun is about?”

            “I think you told me before that it was a disgusting habit that was brought on by a Russian,” Thor pointed out, raising his brows. He must have said something right, because Loki smirked, wild emerald greens twinkling with mirth. “Are we going or what?”

-x- -x- -x-

            Chipped red paint, cheap, sticky vinyl upholstery, the faint smell of grease that permeated the air around them, the diner stood as it always had, and Thor couldn’t help but love it. Ever since that night after Tony Stark’s party after their first win of the season, Thor and Loki had been going there and, more than two months later, Thor was pleased and warmed by the familiar smiles that they were greeted with when they walked through the doors. Thor was happy with the fact that he never had to order any more, that Sif had his order memorised by heart. It made him feel as though he belonged.

            “You don’t even work today, Loki,” Sif had said when they walked into the diner, the expression on her face full of fond exasperation. Thor often wondered if Loki went out of his way to put that look on her face. He wouldn’t doubt it, but he didn’t think Sif minded all that much, either. The warm smiles, no matter how strict she got with him half the time, were sincere. “What are you doing here?”

            “Can’t I come and see people that I care about?” He had said and, if Thor hadn’t of known Loki, he would have believed the innocence that his wide eyes portrayed. The shimmer of mischief betrayed him.

            Sif had shot something back and waved them off, writing down their orders. Thor watched as she walked back into the kitchen, her long dark hair swinging behind her as she disappeared through the door. Loki had laughed and pulled Thor to their regular booth, sliding into the seat.

            That had been ten minutes ago and the silence that stretched on between them was pleasant and relaxing. Thor could tell, though, that Loki was waiting for him to speak, waiting for him to tell him what was really going on. It wasn’t often that Thor skipped, no matter how Loki tried every other week with no success. No, something had happened and Loki wasn’t dumb – he knew that it had something to do with his parents, knew that it had something to do with the stress that they were constantly putting on his shoulders.

            “My parents brought in a handful of pamphlets, summer-school opportunities, community service applications for random projects this morning,” Thor said, sighing heavily. He played with the straw of his drink, swirling the ice around in the plastic cup. He could feel Loki’s gaze on him and he looked up, meeting those emerald green eyes. “Do you ever just _not_ care? Because I think I’m at the point where I’m sick of school, sick of the community, tired of worrying about which college I’m going to apply for. I’m just … done. Aren’t there more important things to worry about than money and college applications and a place in this world?”

            “There are,” Loki replied, leaning back in his seat. Thor could feel the shift in the cushion beside him, and he knew that Loki had propped his feet there. “But you already knew that.”

            “I did.”

            “So what are you thinking?”

            “I’m thinking that I was hoping that after I put my foot down and told them that I was finished being their second chance in society, they would stop looking at me as though I was their employee and start looking at me for what I really am – their _son_ ,” Thor sighed impatiently, pushing his glass away. He placed his elbows on the table, running his hands over his face. “I’m starting to think that that’s not ever going to happen, that my parents will never see me like that. They never have before, so why will they now?”

            Thor looked up when Loki hummed. “’ _There is nothing like wounded affection for giving poignancy to anger,’_ ” He recited.

            “What does that mean?” The words were eloquent and sounded old, wise, and spoke from Loki made it all the better. Thor suspected that he could probably listen to Loki read and understand everything, down to the finest detail.

            “It means I think your parents, in their own way, actually do have your best interests at heart. They just have a horrible way of showing it, because they suck,” Thor could tell that Loki knew he didn’t believe him. The raise of his brows was enough, and the disbelieving, incredulous look had Loki rolling his eyes at his reactions. His feet dropped from where they were previously resting on the cushion beside him. He sat up straight in his seat, leaning forward. “What I’m saying, smart-ass, is that you have every right to be angry and frustrated with what they’re doing and how they’re acting towards you, but don’t completely dismiss them, because they did raise you. There has to be some affection somewhere, no matter how deep it may be buried.”

            “And what if that’s not true?”

            “’ _You need to believe in things that aren’t true. How else can they become?’_ ”

-x- -x- -x-

            His parents were at work and taking Loki to his house … honestly, it had been an impulsive move, something that he didn’t really think through. It wasn’t as though he was regretting it or anything. He was just … well. Even though they were doing all right, it had been made clear in the past that Loki’s financial situation wasn’t the best, and bringing him to his house – his three thousand square foot house with a large front and back yard and pool – made Thor question his motives. But Loki seemed to be doing okay. He was walking around the living room, hands at his sides. He had a puzzled look on his face, his brows creased, as though he was confused. He had yet to say anything, though, and quite frankly, it was driving Thor mad.

            “Well?” He finally questioned, unable to handle the silence any longer. He’d been standing in the middle of the living room for a good three minutes before his resolve broke. Loki looked over at him before looking away. “What’s wrong?”

            “Nothing,” Loki replied. “You have a beautiful home. It’s huge.”

            “You have a look …”

            “What type of look do I have?” Now Loki looked amused, which caused Thor’s eyes to narrow.

            “The look that clearly shows how desperately you want to say or ask something, but you are worried it might offend me.”

            He knew that he had Loki and, if he wasn’t so anxious about what it was that Loki was concealing, he would be proud of the fact that he was finally able to figure a small aspect of Loki out. Loki didn’t just always allow himself to be so easily read, and the fact that he granted Thor that opportunity made him wonder why. But he didn’t think much into it now.

            “It’s nothing to get overly worried about, Thor,” Loki said. “I was just wondering where all of the pictures were at.”

            “Oh,” Thor replied dumbly. He was a fool. He’d thought that after two months of dating, he would be over the awkward replies and the silly comments – apparently not. Brushing those feelings aside, Thor suddenly felt … self-conscious. Besides an annual Christmas photo he and his parents took to send to their relatives, taking pictures of one another wasn’t really something that they did. “Does your family have a lot of pictures?” Thor asked hesitantly, not wanting to pry and upset Loki.

            Thankfully, though, Loki only snorted. “Unfortunately,” Moving away from an abstract painting that was hanging on the wall above a credenza, Thor watched as Loki slowly moved over to him, his footsteps short and slow. “I think half of my house would fit into this room.”

            “Loki,” Thor said, drawling his name out. Without even thinking about what he was doing, he reached out and wrapped his hand around Loki’s elbow, pulling him closer. The other hand came up, clasping the side of his neck. He was aware of how close they were standing. He was aware of the spicy scent mixed with the muffled hint of cigarette smoke that was so entirely Loki. He was aware of the way Loki’s eyes widened, as though he wasn’t exactly sure what Thor was doing, but he wasn’t doing anything to stop it, was letting Thor make all the moves. “I didn’t bring you here to make you feel bad.”

            He spoke softly, as though he were telling Loki a secret. He didn’t even realise he was doing it until after the words were spoken, but Thor didn’t care. Fascinated by the way Loki’s jet black hair blew slightly with his words, his breath fanning his face. Up close, far away, Loki was beautiful.

            “I know,” Loki replied, looking up at Thor through thick, dark lashes. Thor was taller than Loki by only a few inches, but the way that he was staring at him now … his head was spinning and he honestly didn’t know what was happening, what had changed in the span of only a few seconds.

            Had it only been a few seconds?

            He dipped his head just slightly, leaning his forehead against Loki’s. His breath hitched, and Thor felt it against his mouth. Thor watched in enthrallment as Loki’s eyes fluttered shut, dark lashes flush against his pale white cheekbones. He watched as Loki took a step closer, his hands coming up, resting on either side of his waist. And it felt amazing. His heart was pounding and he was sure that Loki could hear it from how close he was standing, but it was all in the background, because what was happening right now … _that_ was what was more important.

            “I’m kind of out of my element here …” He found himself saying, inwardly cursing himself the moment the words were out of his mouth, because he ruined the moment, ruined the magic – he truly was a sap – that was happening between them.

            To his unending surprise, though, Loki simply smiled. When he opened his eyes, those emerald greens were blown some, dilated in interest. Thor could hardly believe it. Though he knew the attraction wasn’t completely one-sided, knowing that Loki liked and wanted him, too … it was still shocking to him. “Then don’t think, Thor. Just act on what feels right to you.”

            And Thor did just that.

            Or at least he started to. The front door suddenly opened and there was a moment where the world stopped before all hell broke loose.

-x- -x- -x-

            There had been a lot of yelling and screaming when the front door opened and Thor’s mother and father came in. It had been a surprise for all parties involved, to be honest. The veins in Odin’s temples and neck looked as though they were going to explode with how much strain they were under, and Frigga’s eyes had gotten so wide, Thor had been sure that they were going to pop right out of her skull. But what had been worse about all of it was the look on Loki’s face. They didn’t like him, didn’t accept him. He was rudely dismissed, told to leave – _screamed_ at to leave, more like it – and to never return. Thor had fought to keep him there, but there was nothing that he could have done.

            They had yelled. Thor had yelled. There was a lot of yelling. But finally, Thor had been given the chance to leave and he had taken it. He was in his room now, had been for several hours, and no requests from his parents had him opening the door. He’d skipped dinner, having no stomach for any food, not after what had happened. Now, his parents were probably long asleep, but Thor had never been more awake. His computer had been on, but there was no message from Loki, no communication from him whatsoever indicating what he was feeling or thinking. A few messages were sent, a few texts, but it was silent on Loki’s end.

            Thor was now lying on his bed, his mobile resting on his chest, sparkling blue eyes staring up at the ceiling, not having a single clue as to what he should do next. What was he supposed to say the next time he saw Loki? Would Loki even want anything to do with him after what happened? Thor was embarrassed over how his parents handled the situation, at catching him right before they … well. He didn’t know what they were about to do. Kiss, maybe. But if he was embarrassed than Loki must be absolutely humiliated, because the first time that he met them was when he was pressed against Thor’s chest, their lips just a breath apart.

            He’d have to talk to Loki. There was just no other way around it, because, despite what his parents had said – shouted – to him, Thor had no intention of breaking things off with Loki. No, there was just no way. Just because his parents didn’t like the fact that he was interested in guys didn’t mean they were going to be able to dictate who he saw. But what had really set him off, what had caused Thor to scream at his mother and father to shut up, was how they brought up what would happen should anyone find out. As though that was any of their business! And it just proved how little his parents cared about him as a person and more as a tool, a pawn for them to move around at their discretion. No, Thor was just done with them.

            His mobile ringing and vibrating on his chest caused Thor to jolt up. So lost in his thoughts as he was, he hadn’t expected the phone to ring. Scrambling to get his hands on it, Thor almost burst with relief when he saw Loki’s name flash on the screen – _finally_.

            “Loki?” He said when he answered the phone, running a hand through his hair, getting it out of his face. He’d put it up in a messy bun after he’s gotten into his room, but strands had escaped from the tie and fell into his face.

            “Thinking hard?” Loki’s voice came, sounding as though he hadn’t a trouble in the world. Thor doubted that, but he also knew not to pressure Loki into confessing anything. He would come when he was ready.

            At least hearing his voice put a small smile on Thor’s face, had his muscles relaxing and his body sagging back down to the mattress, his eyes once again moving to the ceiling. “Something along those lines,” He said, eyes falling shut. “Where are you? What are you doing?”

            “I’m close,” Loki replied softly. Thor could imagine him in his own room, lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling like he was. His room would probably be in shades of green – his favourite colour. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, too.”

            “What have you been thinking about?”

            “You, mostly,” Loki said, and the way he said it had Thor’s heart pounding in his chest, because there was no hesitation, no shame. It made Thor think about the way he was pressed against him, his hands flush against his arms, his cool breath hitting his mouth …

            “Loki, I’m so sorry about what happened. I had no idea that they would have been home and, if I had, I wouldn’t have brought you here. And it’s not because I’m embarrassed of you, because I’m not, but I knew that they would respond the way that they did and I wanted to spare you from that, because I really, really care about you and I would never want you to feel as though you aren’t wanted, because you are. I want you,” He spoke quickly, needing to get the words out before they were lost in the recesses of his mind. And he meant every word, meant them more than he originally thought he did. And, in a way, that scared him, because there was a hell of a lot of meaning behind those words, but they were out, and there was nothing that Thor could do to take them back now. He swallowed thickly and continued, needing to finish while he felt the confidence to do so, but when he opened his mouth to press on, his mind blanked and he had no idea what else to say. “I just … I miss you and I’m sorry …”

            “Come to your window.”

            “What?”

            “It’s a simple request, Thor. Come to the window.”

            His brows furrowing, Thor hesitated for just a moment before he did as was requested and climbed off the bed. Honestly, _that_ was not the type of response he thought he would get after what he’d just said. But he did as he was requested and moved to the window and, when he pulled the curtains, his mouth dropped, the mobile slipping from his hand and falling to the floor with a dull thud, because straddling the limb of the tree that was right next to his window was Loki.

            Truly, Thor couldn’t move for the longest time, shock paralysing him, because what – how did he even get up there! He watched dumbly as Loki turned off his mobile and put it in his pocket and, when he started shimmying closer to the window, Thor finally shook himself from his shock and opened his window, immediately reaching out and grabbing Loki’s arm.

            “Are you out of your mind?” He demanded, more baffled than anything else. Thor certainly wasn’t one to be afraid of heights, but looking down and seeing how far Loki could fall definitely had him tightening his grip, his other hand reaching out seeking Loki’s.

            “Relax,” Loki replied, speaking as though he hadn’t a care in the world. “I wouldn’t have climbed the tree if I wasn’t comfortable.

            “What were you thinking?” Thor chided, inwardly grateful that Odin had yet to call someone to cut down the branch that was so close to his window.

            “I already told you,” Loki replied, emerald green eyes luminous. Thor paused in his attempts at getting him in the house, suddenly unable to take his eyes from him, because there was something in his voice, something that was drawing him in. Perhaps it was the glistening of his eyes; perhaps it was the way his voice caused every nerve in his body to stand on end. Thor didn’t know and, quite honestly, he didn’t care. “You haven’t asked me why, though.”

            Thor replied automatically. “Why?”

            “Because you were going to kiss me earlier, weren’t you? I couldn’t stop thinking about how disappointed I was that that never happened.”

            A faint blush coloured his cheeks. Surprisingly, he didn’t have the sudden desire to hide, to turn his head away. Instead, Thor found his lips curving upwards, grinning. His heart started pounding and he couldn’t look away from Loki, especially when his reaction triggered Loki’s, a smile of his own forming. “And you came all this way to get one? You climbed a tree up to my window and everything?”

            “Don’t be a fucking sap, Thor.”

            Thor laughed, pulling Loki until he was able to grab a hold of the window and sit on the window-sill. His long legs provided quite the feat, but eventually, Loki was sitting along the window-sill, his legs pulled up against his chest.

            He didn’t have to think when he ran his hands through Loki’s jet black hair, didn’t have to think when he leaned down, pressing his forehead against Loki’s. He smelt of spices and cigarette smoke and Thor took him all in, stark contrasts, long legs, high cheekbones, gorgeous eyes, beautiful, _beautiful_. Their lips touched gently, the kiss starting out experimentally, brushing, and tickling. And then Loki tilted his head up slightly, deepening the kiss, his fingers coming up and wrapping around Thor’s wrist.

            It was hard to put into words exactly what was going through Thor’s mind besides _Loki._ He could feel the sound of his heart thundering in his ears, a pang of worry over his parents coming into his room. The thought was fleeting and he should definitely _not_ be thinking of his parents while he was kissing Loki. He thought of Loki’s breath, how it smelt and tasted like cinnamon, but was cool and as crisp as winter. He wondered how that was even possible. But those lips were soft and skilled, and the thought of Loki kissing someone else had his fingers tightening in his hair, eliciting a breathy moan from the man.

            The kiss slowed until they eventually broke apart, Loki lowering his head, Thor easing the grip he had on his hair. Nothing was said at first, but it didn’t last long, because Thor didn’t want there to be silence, because he was suddenly afraid that Loki would leave. He didn’t want Loki to leave. “Was it worth the trip?” He found himself asking, sparkling blue eyes piercing through emerald greens.

            “It was definitely worth the hour climbing that tree.”

            “What?”

            “That’s a fucking high tree, Thor, and you’re not exactly on the ground-level, are you?”

            “You said that you were confident.”

            “No, I wasn’t confident!” Loki scoffed. Thor noticed that the grip he had on his wrist was tight and hadn’t lessened in the slightest. “Now move. I’m dizzy and I’m afraid I’m going to fall. I need to gather my bearings before I climb back down.”

            “Kissed the sense out of you, did I?” Thor asked dryly, pulling Loki into his room. “And you’re walking out the front door. You’re not taking the tree down.”

            “I thought you liked the romantics? I climbed a fucking tree for you.”

            “You’re full of shit.”

            Thor smiled when Loki laughed. He flung his arms around Thor’s neck and, much to his surprise, pressed their lips together once more, the smile not once diminishing.


End file.
